


Set Free

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Genderfluid Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Pastels, Punk, Punk Jean Kirstein, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin Arlert moves in across the street, Jean doesn't think anything of it and when the boy makes a request, well... Jean just can't say no.</p><p>But that's only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Unbeta-ed story and written on my phone.  
> Inspired by a Kik rp.

Armin Arlert stood outside of his new shop, and home, on the sidewalk, smiling up at the sign.

_Starlight Books and Café_

He took a deep breath and let it out in a contented sigh, his blue eyes falling down to look through the large front windows. A beaming smile on his lips, the 22 year old blond stepped up to the door and unlocked his shop, spinning around quickly as he heard the beep of the moving truck pulling up to the curb.

"Hey! Right over here!" He waved his arm and waited for the four men to climb out of the truck to join him on the sidewalk.

Across the street, Jean Kirschtein sat perched at his tattoo shop's counter, passing time on his phone by making a playlist for the parlors background music. It was too early in the morning for any customers to be arriving, and there wasn't much to do besides sit and wait.

A honk coming from outside startled him out of his concentrating; glancing up to see the cause. Jean peered past his tinted windows, finding a gathering of people outside the used-to-be abandoned bakery across the street. It was run down and definitely needed work, but it did show some potential.

Jean wandered over toward the shop doors, cupping his hands over his eyes, and watched the people with same scowl he always sported.

"Morning fellas! So the bookshelves are gonna go along the walls, tables and chairs wherever there's room in the front space, and the books go straight back. Three of you can start working on those and the other one can help me start unloading the boxes of books!" The blond ordered the men and they started moving to the back of the truck to unload. 

Armin stopped by the front door to jam it open so they wouldn't have to worry about it closing on them. His bright blue eyes glanced around the empty street before looking at the shop across from him.

"Tattoos, eh? I'll have to stop in later.." He hummed softly to himself and scurried down to the truck to help the men hauling the boxes of books and decorations. 

Stepping out into the brisk morning, Jean placed a cigarette in between his lips; lighting and taking a small puff. The 23 year old man had been living here for a little while, and he didn't see many newcomers in the area. Just the same old people doing the same old things.

Smoke billowed softly from his nose as he breathed out, gently being taken away with the breeze. He watched intently as the strangers unloaded large bookshelves and boxes, probably weighing tons, and chatted amongst each other. Jean ran his fingers through the sandy mop of hair on top of his head, he was unable to tame it this morning and left it messy. It's not like anyone really cared, or more importantly, like he cared. Jean wasn't trying to impress anyone. His tawny eyes gazed up at the sign, "Huh..." _'A bookstore?'_

Armin managed to get four boxes into the store before he had to take a small rest to breathe. His blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail today, not really his favorite way but it was doable. He leaned against the back of the truck and wrinkled his button nose as cigarette smoke filled his nose, his eyes immediately scanning to find the source.

He spotted a handsome man outside the tattoo parlor and froze, eyes wide and heart stuttering in his chest. The man was certainly taller than he was with golden hawk eyes and a jawline sharp enough to cut steel. Heat flooded his cheeks and he quickly looked away, chewing his lower lip as he realized that he was staring at the complete stranger. He scuffed his red converse shoes against the blacktop and hurried into the truck to get another box of books, wobbling unsteadily as he headed towards the front door of his shop. 

Jean noticed the petite blonde and narrowed his eyes. He flicked the cigarette onto the pavement, stomping on it and then steadily making his way across the street. There was barely any traffic so the copper-haired man didn't bother to look both ways; earning him a loud honk. He casted a withering look towards the car and finally found himself in front of the smaller man.

Jean eyed him, he was shorter... But it suited his tiny body. Wide, sapphire eyes definitely caught Jean's attention though; they darted around, taking in the new surroundings.

Jean finally spoke up, "Hey, uhm. Lemme take that." He bent down and took the box from the blond's grasp, noting how unsteady he was.

"O-Oh! Thank you! Y-You really don't have to do that though." Armin stammered and blushed as Handsome Stranger took the box from him, their arms brushing together along the underside of the cardboard package. He smiled shyly up at him and his tongue quickly darted out to wet his lips.

"Uh, here. I-It goes in here." He led the man into his shop and straight back, past the register and through a swinging door into a back room that already had a dozen or so matching boxes.

"Just, eh, set it down wherever. Uh, thank you." The blond rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jean set the box down with a huff, "Yeah, no problem. You seemed like you were struggling." He wiped his palms on the dark jeans he wore, then extended a muscular hand to the cute, stuttering man.

"I'm Jean, from across the street... the, uhm, tattoo parlor." A smile played at the corners of his lips; twitching up into a sly grin as Armin slid his slender hand into his. He squeezed the others' hand gently and released it, breaking eye contact at the same time to look around.

"So, you bought this dump, huh?" Jean gestured around the room, "I used to know to people who owned this place last. Not gonna lie, they were assholes, so I never actually checked the place out." His eyes scanned the place, it needed some work but was in surprisingly good condition.

"Uh, A-Armin, and yeah. I did. I thought it'd be a nice place to start up my bookstore slash café." The blond smiled kindly up at Handso- no, Jean. He led the way back out into the front room and smiled as the shelves were finished being brought in.

"I have high hopes for this place and so does my Grandpa." He sighed quietly and glanced around with pride before turning around and tilting his head to the side to look at Jean curiously. "So do you own the parlor or do you just work there? I was planning in stopping by later."

"Hm, Armin. I like it. That's honorable, hopefully it will live up to your expectations." He nodded his head a little, "Uh, yeah, I own the place. Me and a friend of mine, my room mate, work there." Jean grinned wryly at Armin, "Looking to get some ink on ya?" He took the mans arm, toying with it in his hands, "Are you a tattoo virgin?" Raising a sharp eyebrow and glancing back at those aquamarine eyes. Damn. Those eyes just tripped him up. Jean didn't know why they had such an effect on him. 

Armin giggled at his words and nodded, letting Jean play with his arm because holy crap! Hot guy Jean was touching him!

"I was and I-I am. I was hoping to get a look at some of your work before making my final decision." He lifted his bright gaze to those amber eyes and stared, his smile slipping into a dazed look. He quickly shook his head and blushed hard, pulling his arm back to his side and shuffling his feet again.

Jean chuckled at him, he was fucking adorable. And Jean was all about popping the hypothetical ink "cherry". He always made sure they got what they wanted, possibly more, and tried his best. It was a thrill for him to see the people smiling widely back at him; their first tattoo (and not a crappy, drunken one that most people lose it too.)

Jean could feel himself starting to get excited, "Yeah, I have tons of it back at the shop. There's like, 5 profolios of my art on the counter." Jean's stomach was beginning to churn, in a good way, and sent nervous shivers down his spine. He tried not to think of how soft Armin's skin was. Trying, but inevitably failing.

"Great! Uh, I can swing by the parlor in a few hours, if that sounds good? Maybe around lunchtime?" Armin looked back up at him, his cheeks and ears a bright pink with blush as he smiled shyly. "I just have a bit of work to do around here before I can head over. I-If it's okay with you, after all." The blond swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. He usually had a good handle on his stammer and an even better one on his genius brain but something about Jean just turned him into an unintelligible ball of mush. 

Jean scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, that's totally fine! And good luck with everything, I'll see you in a few..." With that, he pivoted on a heel and began making his way to the shop; smiling to himself as a faint blush creeped up his face. Jean was getting all giddy, but he would never admit it to anyone. No. He was _that_ guy. The guy who took everything nonchalantly.

Secretly, he was a big dork who wanted to squeal over the tinniest of achievements. But what tattoo artist did that? Certainty not Jean. Nope. No way. When he made it back to his parlor, Connie was already there, sitting behind the counter. Jean sighed deeply to himself. Jesus, was he gonna get a load of it.

"O-Okay." Armin blinked after him, leaning against the doorway of his shop as he watched Jean glide fluidly back across the street.

 _'Oh God.. Even his walk is graceful.'_ He spun around and clutched at his heart, leaning his head back against the jamb and sighing.

"Mr. Arlert, the truck is empty. We put the rest of the boxes in back with the books." The movers called from near the truck.

"Ah! Right! Thank you guys so much! Yeah that should be everything so you can head out now if you were planning to." Armin turned and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The men quickly bid him goodbye with handshakes and left with the truck. 

Back in the parlor, Connie pounced like a cat would on it's prey, "What were you doing over there, man?"

Jean shook his head, "Nothing, chill. I was saying 'Hi'."

Connie frowned and scratched his bald, tatted head, "Who was that blonde chick?"

Jean shot him a withering glare, "That blonde chick has a donger, his name's Armin. He bought the place and is gonna set up a bookstore slash café." Jean glanced back behind him, across the street, then turned back to face Connie.

"Who reads books nowadays? Nerd."

Jean punched him in the shoulder, "Y'know, people who have higher IQ's than you, like me, so can it."

Music played overhead quietly, the same punk, rock, and alternative bands echoing through the shop.

Connie shook his head, "Whatever, dude."

After seeing the movers off, Armin returned inside his shop and started to clean; dusting, vacuuming, and washing the windows. He kept a radio on the counter near the cash register and it played a pop station quietly while the blond cleaned, humming along with the songs as he worked.

A couple hours later, the blond found himself hunched over a box full of decorations for his shop, sorting through and untangling Christmas lights to string up around the place.

Jean and Connie had been free most of the morning. There was one person who came in for a touch up on his tattoo and requested Connie since they were buddies. Jean sat in the back, munching on some chips and sipping an energy drink.

He scrolled through the parlors Instagram feed, looking back at all the tats he was proud of. One in particular caught his eye; medium sized and in black ink placed on a girls shoulder blade. It was an octopus wrapped around an anchor, the shading was terrific and the lines were smooth as can be. Jean double tapped the picture; liking his own photo. When he looked over to see what time it was, Jean stood up, heading back to the front of the shop and peering out the window.

Armin glanced at his watch mindlessly and yelped, doing a double take at the time. He stood up quickly and brushed the extra dust off of himself, sneezing in a squeak and brushing his cheek with his wrist. He smeared some dust and dirt on his cheek accidentally and hurried out the door, trying to fix his wild hair as he hopped across the street and pushed open the parlor door gently with a smile on his pink lips. Jean turned to face Armin and tried to stifle his laughter.

"You got something on your cheek, there, blondie." He grabbed a tissue from one of the tables and came over, wiping the dirt off gently. "Jesus, you ran over here so fast. You okay, there?" Jean cracked a wry smile and then tossed the tissue into the nearest trash can. The copper haired male raised an eyebrow, trying not to let his face show how genuinely excited he was, and how _genuinely_ he found Armin to be smoking hot at this moment; hair tousled and messy.

"O-Oh! Yeah! I-I'm fine! I was just excited to get over here and browse your wares. Th-Thanks for the, uh.." The blond blushed and gestured to his cheek, looking up at the shaggy haired man with a shy grin.

"So! Are you busy? Or..?" He glanced around the parlor, his azure eyes wide and bright. "Wow! Nice place!" Armin beamed, squeaking in surprise as he spotted the other occupant in the room; a bald man who was openly staring at him. 

"Hah, no problem" Jean flushed brightly then turned, "This is Connie, my underling and roommate. Kind of a friend. Dunno, he's sort of a stupid asshole." Jean winked as Connie huffed still holding his gaze at Armin.

"Aye. Call me the Con-man."

Jean scoffed, whispering in Armin's ear, "Just call him Connie..." He shot the bald idiot a scowl, but smiled back at Armin.

"A-Armin." The blond meeped when Jean leaned close to him, fighting to hold in a shiver as his breath brushed over his earlobe, but quickly regained his composure as the other started talking again.

"Yeah, it took me a few years to get the place in order, but it's my pride and joy. Blood, sweat, and tears or whatever." Jean motioned for them to sit down as he grabbed on if the profolios for the blond to look through. Armin followed after him and sat next to his hot new friend that he totally did _not_ have a crush on, thank you very much.

"These are some of my works. I range from classic old school, to gray washes, color, realistic, cartoon, etcetera." Armin took the book and started flipping through it as Jean spoke, his fingers caressing each page that he turned like the pages of his own books at his store.

"These are.. amazing, Jean." Sea blue eyes lifted from the pages as Armin beamed at the other. "Now, I do have a couple of questions."

Jean sheepishly looked away, casting his eyes downwards, "Eh, yeah, thanks. It's some of my better work. Years of practice." He blushed slightly and then fixed his gaze back upwards, fighting to concentrate.

"'Mkay, what're they?" Jean asked neutrally, twiddling his thumbs as he waited, noting how Connie sat perched like a crow, staring at them with his wide eyes. Jean rolled his own and sighed. Connie was so over dramatic. Wow, Jean makes a new friend and he has to act like a tough shit. 

"If I already had an image in mind and I brought it to you, would you be able to match it?" Armin asked, getting straight down to business. "I'll also need to know your prices and I have a question that's kind of related but sorta not. If that makes any sense." He giggled gently at his own obtuseness, setting the book down and looking up at Jean with excitement shining in his bright crystal eyes.

"Yeah, I could totally trace it. And well, prices differ from what tattoo you're getting and where. They can get pretty expensive but I'll give you a discount as a welcoming gift and also because this is your first tattoo." Jean tried to keep a straight face at Armin's giggles; keep himself level headed. His stomach started doing those weird churning feelings again, sending jolts of nervous excitement through his system. Jean coughed in his fist, practically feeling Connie boring holes into him.

"Yeah, makes sense. What's up?"

"Do you also do piercings? I was thinking about getting a bar through the top of my ear-" Armin touched his ear absentmindedly, "but all the places I went to didn't look very clean-" he frowned, blond eyebrows furrowing and his pink lips pulling into a pout, "and I don't wanna risk catching something there if I can have a trustworthy friend doing it for me." Blue eyes bore into gold as Armin looked back up at Jean and smiled his best smile at him, batting his eyelashes prettily. 

"Well, normally tattoo parlors also do piercings. So with that, yes, we do. And I hope you're good with pain, because getting inked can hurt like a bitch and industrials suck getting done. But yeah, don't trust those dumps. You'll catch something for sure." Jean absentmindedly thought to himself, did Armin call him a trustworthy friend?

A warm feeling spread throughout his chest, it was foreign and weird. But Jean didn't mind the feeling one bit. And, goddammit, don't do that. Ugh them eyelashes. No no no. That smile. He mentally slapped himself. Dammit he was so cute. Jean didn't realize he was holding in his breath. He let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"Awesome! Thank you so much! You're the best, Jean!" Armin nearly bounced out of his seat with how hard he was vibrating with excitement.

"It's no p-problem." The larger male blushed lightly at the blond's enthusiasm.

"So! Just two last things and I'll get out of your hair." He giggled, biting his lip in embarrassment and taking a slow breath before he asked his next question. "Where's the most expensive place to tattoo?" The blond blushed at his own question, but he needed it know. It was all part of his choosing process; to gather as much information as possible.

Jean cursed himself underneath his breath, "Uh, The most expensive place? Well... There's one a few streets away... It's called Sina's. They're way too expensive for the quality you get, though. I don't understand why they're still in business." Jean muttered in distaste, "I used to want to work there when I first started out. But there are too many low lives working at Sina's for my taste." Jean fought the urge not to roll his eyes at the thought if it. Working there probably would've been the worst decision ever. Connie snickered in the background, "They're seriously the worst. You'll get a tat there and come crying to us for a coverup." 

"O-Oh, um.." Armin blushed and scratched at his wrist, biting his lip again. "I-I, uh.. I-I meant o-on the body." The blond's whole face turned bright red and his words were barely a whisper as he tried to remember how to breathe. "W-Where's the most expensive place, o-on the body, to get a tattoo?" He looked up from staring at his hands in his lap to gaze shyly at Jean, his eyes flickering to Connie and back as he was still acutely aware of his presence in the room.

Jean's amber eyes flew open, his whole face flushing a deep scarlett.

"O-oh, uh, well u-uh.." He coughed sharply into his fist, trying to subside the embarrassment. Such a loser. Connie laughing loudly into his hands in the background was not helping.

"Well, back pieces tend to be pretty expensive. Like the big ones. High end shops tend to charge a few thousand dollars... But luckily, we have the quality of a high end shop but the price of a standard parlor. A full back would be around $1,000 maybe. Anything else would be cheaper. It honestly depends on what you're getting, though. The size and everything." Jean ran his fingers through his hair nervously, still thrown off by his stupidity. Connie had yet to cease laughter.

Armin nodded slowly, processing the information and storing it in his brain as his face began transitioning back to it's normal color.

"That sounds reasonable. And my last question is; can I use my two discounts, for my first tattoo and my welcoming gift, on two separate tattoos?" He smiled warmly at the flustered man, biting at his lower lip to hold back a soft giggle at Connie's laughter. His blue eyes gleamed with laughter too and he was grateful for the mood lightening as he shifted the topic. 

"Damn, how many tattoo's are you getting?" Jean chuckled as he slowly nodded his head; contemplating. "Yeah, that's fine." Jean crossed his muscular arms, tugging at the sleeves of his grey shirt.

"So when are you thinking if getting all this done? It might take a few days..." He dared to look back into those oceanic eyes, transfixing his attention. Almost enchanting Jean. He let his face soften; the blush subsiding and his usual pale complexion returning back to normal.

"Uh, like, ten? Maybe? I have a few planned out already but-" the blond shrugged nonchalantly and smiled a teasing smile. "Well, my shop opens in about a week so maybe I could get them done a few days before the grand opening?" Armin dared to look hopefully at Jean.

"If you have an opening for an appointment, I could schedule one now. Or, if that doesn't work, I could just meet you after hours?" _'You better stop before you get ahead of yourself, Arlert.'_ His brain warned him and he bit his lip again, the pink skin turning rosy under his teeth.

"Jesus fucking Christ, ten? I mean, I can do that, but shit. That's a lot! Especially for someone who has never been inked before. I hope you're ready for all the downfalls to this. Line work hurts, shading not so much, but the healing process. You're gonna wanna itch these so bad, Armin, I swear. But you can't." He sighed deeply and shook his head, "We haven't exactly been busy lately, soo... I'm pretty much free. We can book something for the next few days. Besides, I got Connie here if anyone cones in needing something done." Jean attempted not to look down at his soft lips, and it was pretty fucking hard.

"Great!" Armin beamed at Jean brightly, excited to finally get inked. "I've read all about tattoo care and I'm prepared for it. I should be okay since I'm only getting the two to start with." The blond squirmed happily in his seat, barely able to sit still anymore. 

Jean smiled and rolled his eyes, "Dork." He commented playfully.

"You wound me, sir!" Armin gasped and clutched his heart in mock hurt.

"Aww. Here. Lemme get you a band-aid." The amber eyed man chuckled teasingly at the blond. Armin giggled and rolled his eyes, knocking his elbow against Jean's playfully.

"So when do you wanna get started? We can do it during working hours or after, really whatever you prefer. I live here, anyways, and I don't really have anything better to do besides hang out at the pub and clean around the shop." Jean offered but Connie piped up, "Hey, me 'n Sasha always try to get you to hang out with us and the crew. You just never come."

Jean shrugged, shaking his head and scoffing, "Me? Alone with the crew? Seems like trouble. No thanks."

"I can come over after work on Thursday. I bought the apartment above the shop but my things aren't being delivered until tomorrow." Armin smiled again and giggled softly, tapping his lips thoughtfully with his finger. His ears perked up at hearing how antisocial Jean was. It was odd to think about since he had been sure the other man would've been a real party boy type.

"Crew?" He tilted his blond head. Being new to the area meant that Jean and Connie were his only friends.

"That sounds good. I'll set the appointment up for Thursday possibly run it into Friday." A sigh escaped the man thin lips, "Hah, yeah. We call our group of friends the Crew. We're an odd bunch, to say the least, I love 'em though. Just, I always seem to find myself in predicaments I would never dream if being in when I'm around these losers." Jean shook his head, "Connie and Sasha are trouble alone, but when everyone's together... You're destined for some kind of wild night. Maybe you can meet them sometime."

"O-Okay." Armin smiled shyly and nodded. He blushed and stood up from the table. "I'll see you after work on Thursday then. It was nice to meet you, Connie!" The blond grinned at the two boys and hurried out the door, back across the street and into his own shop.

He leaned against his door and took a deep breath. How was he supposed to tell Jean that he didn't have any friends to begin with? 

Jean watched as Armin made his way back to his own shop. He sighed and turned back to face Connie, who had the most smug expression Jean has ever witnessed.

"What? Don't look at me like that." He started walking towards the back room, but Connie followed suit.

"'Maybe you can meet them sometime'," he teased, "'lemme get a band-aid'. Jesus Christ, Jean, I could keep on quoting you and making fun of you, but I'm not. You totally like him, dude. I know you're a straight as a circle, too, and it's not very hard to tell you dig the pipsqueak. I'm gonna fucking cry, Jean." Connie began snickering, "You never invite people to meet the Crew. He must be special." Jean tried slamming the door behind him, but Connie had fast reactions.

"Okay, seriously, cut it out. Stop. I just met the guy! And lord forbid I try and be fucking nice for a change. Wasn't it you and Jaeger who always complain about my asshole-ness?" Jean snapped, blushing in embarrassment as Connie's words struck a cord deep inside him.

Did he honestly, really and truly, have a thing for his new neighbor?


	2. Cherries and Bunnies

Armin woke early on Thursday morning in the apartment over his shop, making sure he was showered and dressed by 6:30 before the sun had even risen. He double checked that his images were printed out and waiting for later that night.

He quickly ate a bowl of cereal and made his way down to his shop to continue setting up. The place was starting to come together with soft white christmas lights hung up along the perimeter of the ceiling and then in rows down the middle running parallel with the door. The lights glowed softly, truly looking like starlight in the café.

Armin spent a few hours sorting and shelving books until he couldn't take the excitement anymore.

Across the street, Jean woke up around seven, rolling out of his bed with a 'thud' and groaning loudly.

"Ugh.." He propped himself up and got off the floor, stretching his aching muscles and yawning loudly. Jean ran his hand over his face, looking over lazily to Connie who was sprawled out half off his bed.

"Oi. Wake up. We gotta get ready." Jean wandered over and poked him in the head. After several seconds standing over his friend, he finally started to realize what today was. He bounced excitedly on his feet.

"Connie, wake the fuck up." The other shifted in his sleep, mumbling profanities. Jean groaned again but gave up, starting his daily routine. Once he was showered, shaved, and dressed, he made his way downstairs.

The blond ran back up the stairs to his apartment and grabbed his pictures, racing back down and out the doors. He glanced around quickly for cars and hurried across the street, peering through the window of the parlor to see if Jean was awake yet.

The sandy haired man noticed Armin and waved enthusiastically, opening up the door for him. Jean ushered him into the shop, closing the door behind him as well as switching the 'closed' sign to 'open'. 

"Hi! I know I should've waited until later to come over but I was just so excited and I wanted to go over these designs really fast before you opened your shop." Armin rambled without taking a breath as he followed Jean into the shop, his smile covering the whole bottom half of his face with how wide it was. His hands clenched tightly into tiny little fists, his left holding onto two pieces of computer paper.

"Nah, it's fine. It gives us more time to work on your tattoos during the day instead of at night." Jean wandered over to his studio, toying with the various needles and ink. He tried not to mess with his hair; he'd actually done it this morning. It was mused messily up, the way he liked it. He glanced over at Armin's papers.

"Ooh, lemme check them out." Armin beamed brightly as he handed over the papers; one with a pair of wings surrounded by an upside-down pentagon and the other with a small group of birds.

"I was hoping to get this one-" the blond pointed to the wings in the box, "on the back of my neck." His right hand lifted to brush against his nape gently. "And this one-" he shifted to the other page with the birds, "on my left collarbone." He blinked up at Jean with a shy smile. "So, what do you think?"

"That's definitely doable. And they're pretty cool. I like the simplicity of them." He gently took the papers from Armin, examining the art, "Here, sit kinda straddling the chair, I known it's kinda weird half sitting half laying but, it's the best way for the neck tat."

Once Armin situated himself in the seat, Jean leaned over him, brushing the blond's hair out of the way and observing his canvas. His fingers grazed softly over Armin's skin, causing the smaller to shiver gently and bite his lip to fight back the rising blush on his cheeks. 

"You picked the places that would hurt like a bitch. It's muscle and bone. But I'll try and make it less painful. I'm going to go resize and trace these out. Just try and relax. If you want something to drink there's a mini fridge to your left." Jean informed him before leaving the room to gather his supplies. Once away from the other, he leaned against the wall for a brief moment, the feeling of Armin's soft skin under his fingers sending his mind reeling. _'Breathe. He's just like any other customer.'_ He had to remind himself.

"I can handle it." Armin murmured to the artist's retreating back, sitting up after Jean left to put his blond hair up into as close to a perfect bun he could get without a mirror. It was a little difficult but he managed alright.

Jean returned with the resized pictures, sitting on top of his swivel chair and rolling over to Armin, noticing with a raised eyebrow that his hair was up in a slightly girlish fashion. He didn't mind it, he was just curious about it.

"Okay, so this is what I have, and also I'm gonna have to shave the back of your neck for baby hairs and whatnot. I don't think we have to worry about your collarbone, though." Jean situated his glasses his face; getting ready to start the process by laying out the supplies.

"Ready?" He asked and Armin nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm ready." He sat as still as possible, keeping his hands on his jittery knees and biting his lip nervously.

"You're gonna have to sit still, ya know." Jean teased him gently as he reached for the trimmer, chuckling softly as he watched Armin's cool façade fall away with his nervousness. He knew it was scary to some people to get that first tattoo.

"Hey." The man set the trimmer back down and tugged at Armin's shoulder lightly, making the other sit up so he could look into those wide blue eyes he was starting to secretly adore.

Armin looked like a deer in the headlights and Jean felt his heart clench at how worried he looked. He smiled reassuringly at the blond and gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

"Hey. Breathe. You'll be fine. I'll make sure they're perfect." He chuckled softly and Armin gave him a weak smile in return.

"Do you, um.. Do you have a stress ball or something I can hold onto when you start?" The smaller blushed a little and Jean swallowed heavily, his mind going straight to the gutter. He turned his head a little to cough before nodding and standing.

"Yeah, uh. If anything, I can pop upstairs and get you one of Connie's stuffed animals or something." Jean cleared his throat, matching Armin's blush.

"That sounds perfect." The other giggled quietly at the thought of the bald man with a teddy bear and nodded slowly.

"Great. I'll be right back." Jean left the room again and was greeted with Connie's confused face heading down the stairs.

"What's going on, man?" He asked, eyeing his roommate suspiciously.

"Gonna let Armin borrow one of your animals to hold while I ink him."

"How many times I gotta tell you that they're not mine? They're Sasha's!" Connie huffed in agitation while Jean snickered and rolled his amber eyes.

"Sure, man. Whatever you say." Jean brushed past him and continued heading for the apartment. He hurried through the door and into the shared bedroom, quickly plucking up a cream colored rabbit of "Sasha's" that Jean was particularly fond of and hurrying back down the stairs to find Armin pacing the parlor slowly. The blond seemed to be taking in the place while also dispelling some of his own nervousness.

The smile he gave Jean when he spotted him was enough to give the artist cavities with how sweet it was. He responded with a shy smile of his own, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he offered the rabbit with the other.

"Er, I call him Gerald. He's 'Sasha's'." Jean's tone was surprisingly soft and Armin beamed as he took the proffered rabbit.

"Thank you, Jean." The blond leaned in to hug him quickly before pulling away and looking up with grateful eyes. Said man tried exceptionally hard not to get lost in his ocean gaze but, dammit, it was just too hard!

"It's, er, i-it's no problem." Jean nodded dumbly and led Armin back to the chair in a daze. The smaller male quickly straddled the chair and got readjusted, curling his arms around the back of the chair to hold the stuffed rabbit.

"Ready?" Jean asked as he picked up the trimmer once again.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Armin sounded much more confident than he did before, although his fingers curling tightly around the animals legs betrayed what remained of his nerves.

Jean fired up the trimmer and began shifting it gently against his nape, short blond hairs falling onto the collar of Armin's shirt.

* * *

 A few hours later and the whole process was done.

Armin Arlert was officially inked and ready for the grand opening of his shop; which he invited Jean, Connie, and the mysterious Crew to with promises of drinks and sweets on the house as a thank you to his new friends and greeting to those he had yet to meet.

But several questions lingered in the back of the blond's mind.

Was he truly ready for the social interactions this new life entails? Would his new friends accept him in every form? And what would he do if they didn't?


End file.
